


I'm Not Here to Make Friends

by enmudecer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light non-con play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/pseuds/enmudecer
Summary: The hand on her jaw traced slowly down her neck as if he was just now noticing what she was wearing. Her face became red. He was a lustful monster. How dare he think of her in that way when he knew she was angry at him. He simply didn’t deserve her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has bit of non-con play but not too much if this was real life tho don't do this tho unless like you talk to your partner and have a safe word this is fantasy land remember that

Padme stood tall and regal on her apartment’s veranda, contemplating her legacy against corruption and greed of government. She knew it would remain despite her forced retirement from politics. She knew deep in the dark there were those who still believed in justice and democracy. All this time she had taken solace in it. Despite limited contact, she knew from sifting through the holonews they were rallying together and growing stronger. She had even begun to hope the tide was shifting. So many voices screaming could not be suppressed, surely!

Yet she found that hope withered at the hands of her very own husband earlier that very day. The Holonews had a breaking bulletin with a rare address to the senate from Emperor Vader, and all senators were mandated to be present. Never a man for politics, he gave a curt speech announcing the disbandment of the senate followed by the execution of those senators he blamed. According to him the senate had stayed corrupt despite his best efforts to cure it; it was impossible and ultimately should just be removed like the cancer it was. 

Padme’s blood ran cold as she clung to every word of the broadcast. Once the broadcast blinked off that coldness was drained, replaced by boiling, molten rage. How dare the man that supposedly loved her destroy everything she had worked so hard to build! How could he think this was even okay! Even the most logical minded of the most loyal Imperials would agree the senate was at least a necessary evil. There was no way one man could run so many diverse worlds. Surely he had completely gone mad to think he could! 

Her body began to tremble with rage. Once he got home, she’d scream, yell, and hit the stupid blinking panel on his chest until he saw reason. Or at least that was her first instinct. A few hours after much pacing and running through all the points she would make, she came to the conclusion that Vader, formerly her Ani, never listened to reason. No, she needed another tool to allow herself to be heard.

So she dressed herself in a simple black silk dress with a plunging neckline that reached almost to her navel and exposed her back just the same. Her hair was styled up into a crown of braids to show off her neck and the dress. Once she felt herself properly dressed, she waited for his arrival on the veranda. Her plan was simple- instead of pushing her way with anger she would appeal to his more masculine side. She’d act the part of the loving, doting wife, and when he was softened up, she would slowly make him realize the error he had committed today.

However, her plans rarely went accordingly. His glimmering black ship landed, and he marched out and approached her. Tall, dark, and in that blasted suit and helmet. Hiding himself away from the rest of the galaxy. Her anger flared up again. With every step he took, her heart pounded louder from the sheer anger. Was she really about to whore herself out to this monster? Allow a man who just recently washed the blood off his hands not mere hours ago to touch her? Yet she held her ground unflinching as the sound of his respirator grew louder at his approach. The tall dark figure towered over her. His cape engulfed the glittery night view of the city behind him. She tilted her head up in defiance and opened her mouth to lash him with insults. But he beat her to it. He simply pushed her jaw closed harshly with a large leather gloved hand.

“I sense your anger,” he spoke in his deep baritone, the vocoder filtering his real voice out. “But I am not here to make friends. I do not care for those who I may or may not have alienated today. Keeping the senate open was too great a risk.” 

The hand on her jaw traced slowly down her neck as if he was just now noticing what she was wearing. Her face became red. He was a lustful monster. How dare he think of her in that way when he knew she was angry at him. He simply didn’t deserve her. She wrenched herself away from him and began to take long strides away from him, planning on retreating back to her room and locking him out. She could feel him keeping pace with her. They only got as far as the long curved couches before he lost his temper and grabbed at her waist. Twisting her so she had to face him. His arms caging her in.

“You do not get to walk away from me in disgust. You are forgetting the countless times you have willingly invited me into your bed knowing exactly what I am.” 

She thrashed against his grip trying to break free.

“Those times were a mistake. I was delusional that you were anything but a monster. Rest assured, I’ve been cured of that,” she spat at him..

Her ears were ringing from anger. He retaliated by pushing her roughly onto the couch and pinning her down by grabbing onto the dress on either side of her waist. She stopped struggling and glared up at him. Her chest rising and falling harshly.

“I know you are fully aware of your actions. I know you have always known what I am. You simply want to act self-righteous now.” 

With his final word, one of his hands left her waist and went to the plunging neckline. He pulled on it causing it to rip. He ripped it down to expose her panties. That very hand came and pushed her panties away exposing her. She hated it, and yet her body still sang for him. No matter what she wanted, her body always betrayed her. His gloved hand began to press on her clit pushing hard as he stroked in a circular motion. An escaping moan then spilled out of her lips. 

Her hand came to his wrist and tugged on it. No, she wasn’t giving in that easily. She tried to move away, but that only caused her dress to tighten under his weight. She was pinned down tighter. Heat was starting to build up deep and low inside of her. She could feel herself getting wetter. No! She wasn’t going to allow this to happen! But, oh Force, oh it felt so  _ good _ . And this was only the beginning. His glossy black helmet showed her warped reflection in it. She could see how flushed her face was and how beautifully her legs were spread for him. She was mesmerized by what she saw. Was this what he saw? 

No. She stopped herself. She couldn’t lose herself to him now. This wasn’t going to proceed any further.

“No, stop at once,” she breathed out. But it sounded weak even to her. Especially as her hips bucked as one of his thick fingers slid into her and then another. 

Both her arms flew up to try to push him away, even though what she truly wanted to do was to guide his heavy hand further in. But, she only succeeded in clutching onto the heavy material under the blinking control panel. He had yet to stop. He was rubbing her clit as he pumped his fingers fast and harshly into her. She was already beginning to feel herself come undone. Her mind wanted to let go. To simply enjoy him and how he made her feel, which was good. So good. She was so warm and wet. She wanted to buck her hips up and arch her back--

Was she really that weak and ready? No! She wasn’t! 

She brought her feet up and pushed him away. Caught off guard, he stepped back. His hands slid out of her, and she instantly missed his touch. She scrambled to stand up, but her legs felt weak and unsteady. She only managed to stand up, but wobbled a bit.

“Men have died for less, my Angel,” he purred in a dark, deep voice that sent a tingle through her.

Again, he grabbed her. This time spinning her so her back was against him. He pushed her towards the couch. Her arms went to grab the back of it for support as her knees hit the cushions. His hands found the remains of her dress and ripped it off leaving her completely exposed. Once he was satisfied his hand again found its way to her throbbing wet pussy to continue its heavy strokes. 

She couldn’t lie to herself, his gloved hand felt so good so deep down in her slick folds. Her back arched as finally moans started to free themselves from her. His free hand slid up her back and around her neck. Then it went down to her breasts. He squeezed them, hard. He played with her nipples. She pursed her lips. She didn’t want to keep moaning. She didn’t want to show him that she was enjoying this. 

His hand finally slid up her and caressed her cheek. She leaned into and slowly turned her head so her lips were pressed against his upper arm. Then she opened her mouth and bit into his forearm. Not hard enough for it to damage, but enough for him to know she wasn’t content with him no matter what the pleasured moans he elicited. 

Vader shoved her away from him, splaying her across the couch. He growled, “You are beginning to try my patience. It is time you remembered why you stay by my side.” 

She turned her head to face him and saw he was undoing his belt. There was a mix of emotions warring with each other inside of her. The primal part of her was excited, but the reasonable part was disgusted. She turned her head back around. Ever since his horrible disfigurement on Mustafar, he didn’t care for her to glimpse the extent of the damage to his body. Whenever they wanted to be physical, he always made sure she looked away. Pushed her into the bed or couch cushions, like he was now. Tied a blindfold around her. Pressed against a wall. But her curious nature would always prevail though, and when she could she stole glimpses of him. 

Like right now, she could see out of her peripheral vision the vague shape of his member. Once, she had worshipped it on her knees as a beautiful extension of her lover. It fit her so perfectly like they were both puzzle pieces. Despite his accident, his member was the same large girth and length it was before. Though now it curved at a strange angle and was red. Was it red from the burning desire or the scars that faintly wrapped around it, she was never sure. 

With his cock free, he pressed into her. Instinctively, she arched her back in response then cursed silently to herself for reacting. One of his hands gripped onto her hips. He wasn’t slow or soft. He thrusted himself harshly into her folds, and she whimpered in pleasure. He didn’t waste time waiting for her to adjust as he at once began to pound into her. His large cock would completely fill her up, leaving her gasping for breath, before it would slide out. Only for it to slam fast and hard back in, his balls slapping against her. 

Padme gripped the back of the couch tighter, her knuckles turning white. She slid her legs open to give him a bit more room. He was pounding fast and hard in an unbreaking rhythm. His large heavy hands gripped at her waist, so he could guide her body into him. He pushed and pulled her as slammed into her over and over again. 

“You’re so tight,” he growled. “You put a good act, my love, but you can let go. I know you’re enjoying my big fat cock.” 

He was right. She was completely tight from desire. It was getting so hard to keep this all bottled up inside of her. So she let out a moan. 

“Ngnn,” she gasped. “Oh Force.” 

There was something like a chuckle from his vocoder. Her burning rage began to dim as sheer pleasure began to build deep inside of her. Her mind was going blank as she was so deliciously close. She just needed something a bit more! That’s when she felt his pace falter. She smirked then. She knew that tell from the moment the very night they consummated their marriage. He was close. And she was going to use it against him. 

“You’re such a selfish and useless creature. Are you really going to come first? Despite everything you’ve put me through, your need now surpasses mine?” She spat every syllable out and the response was a sickening growl erupting from Vader. The vocoder distorting it almost to the point of senseless noise. His rhythm again evened out into his previous pace. But, in his anger one hand left her waist and grabbed the gentle delicate slope of her neck. 

Her Ani had always been obsessed with her neck. Once, there was a time when he would leave wet sloppy kisses along her neck. He’d shower attention onto it until delicate lilac bruises flowered. Now, there were no kisses. His mask could only come off in his chambers, a place she was forbidden from entering for his fear of exposing what he had truly become. Tomorrow, the purple burn mark of his hands would be the closest thing she had to those fond memories. 

Her throat began to ache from lack of oxygen. Her vision began to tilt, which allowed her to lose herself in the pure ecstasy of her orgasm. Her pussy began to tighten around his thick cock. She began to squirm and buck against him as she ascended into her orgasm. Her ears rang from the force of it. She could almost make out that her moans had become shouts. Her body exploded as pure ecstasy spread through her. Bubbled through her. Left her breathless.

Her tight, wet pussy squeezed his throbbing cock, and her orgasm began the domino effect of Vader’s own. Hearing his wife, his Angel, completely lose herself to him unleashed his unbridled heat. With another monstrous shout he spilled his cum into her. His pace became stacoto as he kept going and riding both their highs out. Because in this moment, this unrivaled moment, he was whole again. He could forget everything and feel like he had before. He was her husband. She was his wife. There was nothing there but their unlimited love for one another. There were no injuries. No suit. Just him and her.

Padme, using the last bit of energy she had, pulled herself away from Vader. He slid smoothly out of her. She clutched the backrest like a lifeline. Spent, she just wanted him to walk away to leave her in peace so she could pick up the pieces of her dignity and crawl back into her room so she could clean up and contemplate her life choices. She could feel their juices dripping out of her already, going down her inner thigh and down onto the plush material of the couch. She closed her eyes expecting him to be gone, but when she slowly opened them he was still there. His heavy hand rested at the small of her back.

“I do not care what others think of me. I only care what you think, my love.” he said. His voice was different. Oddly soft. A pain stabbed at her heart. A voice that was so much like Anakin and not Vader. Stop. Confusing them hurt her more. How many times had they fought over the semantics of his name? How many times had she cried when he screamed he’d killed Anakin and the name no longer meant anything to him? Oh, how she mourned what they once were for that little boy who corrected a queen and was so proud of who he was. 

He gently trailed his fingers down her spine, down her ass, and onto the thigh. He wiped away their juices like they were tears. And with that last almost caring action, he stepped away and disappeared into the shadows. Once, there would have been post sex cuddles and sweet words whispered between them in the dark. This was the closest she was getting to aftercare from him.

She buried her head into the headrest of the couch. Shame burned her cheeks. Sadness built up in her heart. Slowly she slid off the couch, her heart heavy. She hated this feeling. This emptiness that came from missing him, the him from before. She would chastise herself saying she would never allow this to happen again, but she knew, as did he, they would do this again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, trust me it's not as bad as it sounds ok before I say anything else. Here I continue this fic because it's by far my most popular one and why not. There's a lack of suited vaderdala out there. Vader opens up to his wife finally and gets rewarded with his first bj in years. If you read the first chapter you know his dick works fine and isn't that bad, ok. Yes, I know I'm going to burn in hell.

Padme lay in her large plush bed, legs spread apart with her small delicate fingers frantically moving in tiny fast circles on her clit. She was so close. Cursing under her breath she damned her husband for taking away all her toys. His jealousy really knew no bounds. 

Her husband. She arched her back pressing into her hand, closing her eyes. The images of earlier flooding her. How his thick gloved hands worked her, to completion. With a small gasp, she felt her body tighten and warmth flooded her. Her pace faltered but she kept going trying to keep the buzz.

It soon petered out anyway despite her best efforts. Kriffing herself just wasn’t the same. It was nice, it took the edge off but it didn’t completely truly leave her satisfied the way  _ Vader _ did. She was loathe to admit it but that man knew exactly how to work her up and bring her back down. Even with all the hatred she had for what he stood for, there was no denying how she felt. 

Right now though, she felt like his whore. She didn’t know if she liked that feeling or not. She opened her eyes to stare at her ceiling, her body quickly cooling down while a war raged on within her. 

Maybe, it would all just be easier if she completely accepted her feelings and let go of all the guilt. But, that wasn’t who she was.

Disgusted with herself, she rubbed off the excess juices from her finger onto her inner thigh and made her way to the ‘fresher. Her pale body bounced the blue hue of the night sky off her. After washing her hands she looked in the mirror to stare at herself. She never thought her life would be like this. Sighing, she went over to her closet.

She ran her fingertips across the hanging fabrics. Ever since the Empire rose and Palpatine was dethroned, her wardrobe began to gradually change. She had all but given up on the farce that was the senate when Vader had ordered her to stay home after one too many attempts on her life. There wasn’t much to do being home alone all day, her husband off worlds away the majority of the time, and with limited censored holo-net privileges. So she took to fashion, slowly getting rid of the stuffy professional dresses. But, that didn’t mean her clothing was care-free like the style she had worn in Naboo. No, her clothes now oozed sex appeal.

She had quickly taken up the habit of seeking any form of pleasure she could. So she had filled her days with beautiful sexy dresses and increasingly kinkier sex toys like the harem girl she felt like. But, the day Vader arrived earlier than anticipated ended that. Leading to all her toys being taken away. He had caught her in the living room riding a dildo replica of a Mon Calamari’s genital. It was bulbous; short but extremely thick knots stacked along the shaft. With patience and time, she was able to fit it, stretching herself to her limit. Her toys were the closest thing she could get to reaching heights as she did with her husband. 

Enraged, he had taken her ass hard and fast as he pumped the dildo into her pussy at the same merciless pace. It felt incredible to feel so filled.

After, as she lay splayed out and too sore to move he had collected all of them and took them into his  _ private _ chambers. He returned to her protests and a large fight. Which started with her telling him to kriff himself with that dildo and ended with him fucking her brains out to prove a point.

Her whole body trembled thinking of it, feeling herself dampen once more. Shaking her head she grabbed for what she came for, a robe. Its job was to provide a layer of warmth but not to shield her body from view. All her robes were like that, see-through. This one was made of silk so thin and see-through all it did was drape a tint of light blue on her. Vader had taken her toys but he wouldn’t dare lay a hand on her clothes. After all, he enjoyed them as much as she did. 

‘Dressed’ in her robe, with her curly hair loose and tousled she made her way down the halls until she reached the door to Vader’s private quarters. She reached out her hand laying her palm flat against the cool durasteel. 

How did they become this?

She rested her forehead next. Closing her eyes as she felt tears well up and the ache in her chest returning, it took every ounce of power in her to stifle a dry sob.

After they had finished using each other she had made her way to shower and rest, longing for the days where it was her Ani who accompanied her through her post-coitus routine. He’d become insatiable for physical touch after sex, keeping her wrapped in his arms during her shower and after when they lay in bed in bliss. Now, nothing. They’d retreat to their separate corners of the residence. Walls between them erected. 

Suddenly, she felt a ghostly hand trail down her neck to her spine. Her head snapped up in surprise, a gasp escaping her. The doors opened, revealing her husband more exposed to her than he had been since Mustafar. Black armor no longer concealed his face and torso. No, all too white skin was exposed, his gaze stubbornly cast to the ground. 

Padme practically floated to him in awe, stopping short of the chamber he was in. Bright stark white light bounced off of him. 

Taking in a breath and gathering her courage she stepped in, not saying a word. Once she reached him she got on her knees so she was at eye level with his cast down stare. One hand flying to caress his face, the other to hold the hand resting on his thigh. 

His face! She hadn’t seen it in so long. It was horribly changed, gone was the handsome, dashing young man whose only imperfection was a scar on his brow that only made him more attractive. Now he was replaced by a pale ghost, the bags under his eyes red-rimmed against his skin tone. The respirator covered his mouth. Sunken into his skin, it looked to be permanent- even now she wouldn’t be able to kiss his supple lips. Her trembling fingers ran across where his respirator dug in. 

“I am a monster,” he wheezed out, his voice no longer a booming baritone but the soft tones she once knew so well.

“No, you’re my husband,” Padme squeezed his hand tighter and kissed the top of his head, right next to an ugly dent in his skull. Her vision blurred with unshed tears. 

“You deserve better.”

That she couldn’t deny, but still she kept peppering kisses from the top of his face down until she reached his neck.

“Ani, be better then,” she whispered into his throat. His chest was bare for her. It too was pale and scarred and now it looked well beyond his age. His rippling muscles were gone. Not that he was unfit- she was sure he had more power now than ever. Her hand caressing his face went to the base of the back of his head, where once she ran her finger through luscious locks. She started a stroking motion that she hoped was soothing. “I don’t understand with all the resources at your disposal, you keep what Palpatine designed, a man who never had your interest in mind. Surely, there are better versions now.” 

“I don’t deserve them like I don’t deserve you, Angel,” he wheezed out. His hands, for once not covered in leather, reached out to her and twined into her hair. The mechanics were completely exposed to her.

“That’s never stopped you from taking what you’ve liked before,” a plan began to form in Padme’s mind. Grinning against his skin, she trailed long open-mouthed kisses down from his neck and between his pecs. She lapped at both his nipples, remembering in another life he enjoyed the sensation. She was right- Vader’s breath hitched at each flick. But, she kept going until she reached the hem of his leather pants. The belt was gone as well as the codpiece. She ran her tongue along the hem and looked up at him, beckoning to take what was his. Both of her small hands came to rest on his inner thighs pushing his legs to spread wide open so she could crawl between them while she lavished his chest with attention. He complied, as one hand ran along his inner thigh and the other went to knead his bulge. Once Pamde’s lips reached the hem she pulled away giving him room to pull down his pants. 

Once he slid his pants down enough his cock jumped free.

Padme’s earlier assessment had been right. But, seeing it unobstructed was a different matter. His dick used to be perfectly sculpted and created as if by a master artist. Now, it looked like melted wax. It bent at a strange angle to the side and curled a little bit too in. Most concerning was the color. A bright angry red. “Does it hurt?” she found herself asking, looking up at him with complete concern. 

He shook his head no. Padme responded with a nod. 

Leaning in without breaking eye contact she licked at the salty slit. For good measure, she let out a moan. Vader cursed under his breath, his hands falling to her shoulders pushing the robe off; she complied helping shrug it off until it fell away completely. One hand of hers went to caress his soft sack until his balls became tight, the other to slowly pump his thick member. At least that hadn’t been changed, his thickness and length still remained. Soon, pre-cum began to bead at the head, and she bent down to lick it up. After, her tongue trailed down his shaft and back up swirling around the head. 

Vader had yet to close his eyes as instead they were transfixed on her. Savoring the image of his small wife taking his disfigured cock into her mouth not only willingly but enthusiastically. 

Evenly, Padme met his gaze unblinking as she opened her mouth wide enough to swallow his member until it hit the back of her throat. Her nose was so close to brushing up against his pubic bone and the curly hair that grew there. It had been too long since they’d done this. Yet, Padme took his dick with grace and ease. A spike of paranoia ran through him.  _ How could she have maintained that skill? Was she practicing on someone while he was away?!  _

His thoughts were quelled though as he felt her twitch and gag around his member. She bobbed her head communicating what she wanted. If he could he would have smiled. He fisted her curls and pulled her to the tip before crashing her back down. Explicit gagging and moans quickly filling the room. Vader set the tempo fast, enjoying the drool spilling from Padme’s chin as she struggled to keep up. His perfect Angel was being very sloppy and it was a rare sight to see. 

Soon he was at his precipice. Padme could feel the twitch of his cock against her tongue. Padme smiled against his member, knowing her husband’s body too well. One hand went and began to play with his sack once more while the other reached down and began pressing the spot between his sack and tight hole. 

Vaguely she wondered if he still had her confiscated dildos and if he’d ever let her use them on him. In their other life, he had enjoyed being pegged by her but that was with a small human-like strap. 

Her fantasies were interrupted by a strange sound ripping through Vader’s vocoder. Soon followed by warm shots of seed filling her mouth. His eyes were wide and dilated in pleasure, she could imagine him without the respirator mouth hanging open. His hands still held her hair but he was too shuttered from pleasure so she took over, bobbing her head slowly trying to milk him as long as possible. Finally, she felt him start to soften slowly in her mouth and she released his member from her lips. Drool and his seed escaping her mouth and onto her chin, she swallowed the rest and licked at the corners of her mouth. 

Large heavy hands wrapped around her and hoisted her up onto his lap. His cold mechanical hands cupped her face, one thumb went to wipe away the dribble on her chin. Meeting his gaze once more, she lapped at that thumb, pushing it further into her mouth where she suckled on it giving him a show. 

Moving to fully straddle him and wrapping her bare legs around his waist, she wanted for him to feel how wet he had made her. She rutted against the exposed pale skin right above his spent cock. All while keeping her attention on his thumb, knowing he couldn’t feel her tongue, only enjoy the display. The other hand that wasn’t receiving any attention from her trailed down her body, stopping to grab a breast and play with her nipple which caused her to moan against the thumb before continuing down to grab her ass, moving her against him harsher and faster. Soon as her breathing started to quicken he removed his thumb from her mouth and placed it on her clit pressing roughly down and up working her up to her edge.

Moans began pouring out of her as she leaned in and began to kiss his neck, her hands traveling up and down his broad chest, fingertips remapping the body she once knew so well. Suddenly he was inserting not one but two fingers curling and stroking her; he had no need for relearning. Writhing against him her nails began to dig into his too sensitive flesh. For the third time that night, she was right at the precipice. This one promising to be further than her sad previous one. Closing her eyes she wanted to truly focus on the rapid building of heat seizing her body, every muscle pulling tighter. Vaguely, she felt him remove the hand off her ass and cover his own wrist for a moment before going back to her rear. This time though his hand grabbed her ass keeping her still. 

She whined and opened her eyes to protest when suddenly she heard and felt a buzz against her most sensitive areas. Her mouth hung open in surprise and she picked up frantic motions against his magical vibrating fingers. Soon her bucks began to falter, her legs threatening to give out once again as the hand on her rear began to move her, aiding her in getting fucked by his other hand. 

The dam finally burst with a simple twitch of her hips and she came while screaming his name and clawing at his chest. Every part of her body filled with molten ecstasy. Vader was relentless though- he kept going, not faltering his pace until he had her squirming from overstimulation in his lap. 

Truly satisfied and drained, Padme fell limp against his chest, feeling herself shiver against the coldness of the chamber brushing against the sheen of sweat over her. Vader cradled her to him and one hand began massaging her jaw which was rapidly growing sore from her exertion. The other rubbed circles along her back.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, warm tears slowly began to pool and spill one by one onto his cold skin. 

“Ani, all I’ve ever wanted was your love,” her hands went to cover where his heart still beat, reminding her he was alive and human. “All I ever dreamed of was making a family with you. Dedicating myself to our love and children.” Fresh tears spilled as she mourned the loss of children they would never have, not after Mustafar. There was no way seeing him now bare that he could still be virile. 

A heavy silence settled on them.

“Angel, I have given you the galaxy. I won’t fail in giving you children.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I'm sorry but here's the update and it's the longest chapter I have ever written. So does that makeup for it? Also I was going to write more and get it all out in one chapter but I couldn't because it already got so long so uh I guess we all have another chapter to look forward to enjoy!

Padme was throbbing with anticipation, every nerve in her singing with want. She bit her lip and it was almost unbearable; she contemplated commencing without him. Today was the day her husband would come back to her arms. He’d left with a new mission, to heal himself to the best of his abilities. He started it for her, for their shared wish of forming a family. The past several months had dragged on with only the occasional medical report to inform her of her husband’s status. He had been gone almost two weeks when a crew of droids arrived abruptly telling her she was to be transported off-world and they at once were to pack her items up and cart her away. Of course, she protested to deaf ears, sulking the whole trip.

That is until she caught sight of the planet they were to land on. Naboo. Her whole body hummed with joy, it had been far too long. But, her body fully burst into happiness when she realized where exactly they were landing- the lake house. The ship wasn’t even fully docked before she had lowered the ramp and was running down, her skirts fluttering. She spun around taking it all in and with a deep sigh she savored the clean air. It wasn’t quite here but it wasn’t filled with the sounds of Coruscant, no, it was alive with the sounds of birds singing and the water tapping against the shore to their rhythm. 

The droid touched her shoulder asking where they’d like to set her things. She simply laughed and announced they should be donated to the nearest shelter. She had no need for them here, she wouldn’t taint this place with the baggage of the Empire. This was the one place that had remained untouched by the dark shadow that had swept her life. She would design new clothes fit for this place. Fit to express how she truly felt. And for when her husband returned to her, a token of gratitude for finally listening to her. She practically skipped up the stone steps and into her new home. And that was a thought that brought her giggles, skipping and giggles, like she was a child. 

She had stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the main sitting parlor. A familiar box was set on the middle table. She smiled recognizing it, she moved towards it and lifted the lid, revealing her confiscated toys, but not only those but a new bottle of lube and a holodisk. She pressed play on the holodisk. No image played but sounds did, and it caused her face to turn a shade of pink once she recognized what it was. It was her and  _ Anakin  _ before everything, only a couple months past being newlyweds. It was the audio of them making love. Her soft moans and his staccato grunts. 

She laughed, there was too much happiness bubbling in her and needed to be set free. She turned the audio off and clutched it to her heart. She knew the perfect gift to give her husband while they were apart, a gift and a tortuous challenge all wrapped in one. 

Later that night with every window in the master suite opened with no care, because no one would be around, Padme lay in her bed working herself into a frenzy with one of her favorite toys. This was a replica of a twi'lek phallus. Their species’ penises, like their lekku, were double. They started at the base like one but split into two separate heads. One longer and curvier, the other thicker and more stout. While she worked herself she made as loud of noises as she could and even began to speak to her husband like he was there. Dirty words that would tease him- she was always a master orally, both in figurative words and in the sexual sense. That brought back the memory of their last coupling and she came to that. Her whole body tensing and twisting against her toy. 

Breathing heavily she still spoke into the night “Dear, I’ll be sending you these love notes. But, while I am here missing you trying my best to fill the  _ hole- _ ” she paused to let out an airy laugh “- you’ve left in my heart, remember you mustn’t give in to the temptation to take matters into your  _ own  _ hands. It’s best you save every last drop for me.” With that, she ended the call. She flopped back onto the plush bed and truly smiled. Everything would be different now. There was hope. 

* * *

And the time had arrived one night. She could spot his TIE fighter on the horizon rapidly approaching at a speed she knew only he would dare to attempt. He must have missed her as she did him. She sent him audios but the only reply she received were medical reports preparing her for what to expect. She knew that there were minimal cosmetic changes they could have done. A lot was unsalvageable. Even, his penis. It would forever remain like melted wax. But, what the doctors did find was the cause preventing impregnation. Vader from the very beginning of the Empire had stopped her contraceptive methods. Claiming there were no Jedi now and they could finally have the children they wanted. Padme tried to protest for what type of a father would a sith be, but deep in her heart that is what she longed for the most. But, months and then a year passed and nothing. Then the Emperor was killed by Vader’s hand and yet months after still nothing. She had pleaded for him to be checked out then, as she had been. But, he refused. Now though she knew it was because of shame. He knew he’d have to venture away from his droid medics and to a team of sentient professionals to who he would expose the true extent. And honestly, she too was afraid of what they would find and for them to confirm hope was truly lost on starting a family. 

But, that was not the case, it looked like it was a simple blocked passage. The semen and ejaculate were not mixing since the semen’s pathway was blocked by melted skin. The couple had not even thought of that, for them he was still coming. Noticeably and even in large spurts. They hadn't even imagined that was a possibility.

After that, she knew they had replaced his heart and lungs with machines, a technique that had been perfected for the Queen of Alderaan, Breha. Her damage was not outwardly physical like Vader’s, but almost the same extent internally. Her heart sank for her friend, the friend who wouldn’t get to give birth to her heir. Unlike Padme. However, unlike the Queen who could live her life without physical strain, which was required when using these artificial organs, Vader lived a life of war and battle. He needed to be able to run, lift and do other various hard activities. So heavy modifications had to be made to the design. It wasn’t so much that he was out of the suit, but the suit was now inside of him. To elevate the strain on the artificial organs they had created an exoskeleton suit that looked like his old one. For when he went on missions. Just as well, she knew him enough to know he’d never reveal his true scarred face to the public whether the suit was needed or not. Well, that was what she understood. His medical situation was complex and the reports were intended for other highly skilled medical workers to read. She was curious to see how the reports translated to real life. 

The TIE was now landing overhead; the wind it caused made her floor-length skirt flip up, but she didn’t even flinch, in fact she smiled. Knowing he must have seen it and been boiling in his lust. It was to be a pleasant surprise to him that she had foregone underwear, only while his hands explored her once more he was supposed to find out. 

Her white outfit was a mockery of clothing. The skirt was chiffon and it was so long it trailed on the ground, but it wasn’t much as a skirt, more like one long fabric panel in the front connecting with the back panel with a thin gold chain resting on her hip bones. The result was something similar to that of Jabba's dancers. Her legs were completely free. Her hair was up in a braided crown showing off the gold collar and attached chain, that formed the semblance of a top. The chain was so long it looped several times around her neck obstructing her breasts from view. The long-chain had the ability to be broken up to smaller chains because it was actually just smaller chains hooked together forming it. 

The TIE landed and her world began to spin again. She had clutched the rail on the balcony a safe distance away, because otherwise she was sure she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from running towards him before the ship had safely landed. But, now it had so she found herself running as soon as it touched down. Both lovers ran to each other crashing together like atoms. 

Her small hands clutched the fabric of his robe, the hood drawn up so she couldn’t see him especially in the dark of night, so far away from the glow of their home. Her hands went to push it down but his hands wrapped around her wrists pushing her away from him. She stumbled back in shock and hurt.

“Why are you dressed like a whore?” He flatly asked, she noticed instantly it wasn’t the deep baritone from his vocoder, but his soft voice from his time as Anakin. A shiver ran through her in want, she wanted to hear his moans of pleasure, hear him cry out her name in the throes of passion.

“Well aren’t I yours? With the way you treat me?” She swayed her hips going to him once more, almost pressing to him. Her hands traced the cloak as if inspecting the material “Isn’t this what you always wanted from me? Complete compliance and devotion? I’ve decided to reward you with it,” Her hands slid in and she bit her lip realizing his chest was bare, slowly her fingers traced down his sternum lowering in fraction by fraction until she reached where the hem of his pants should have started but weren’t. She let out a gasp of surprise. It looks like she wasn’t the only one who decided to skip the pleasantry of traditional clothing. Her fingertips lowered until she passed his pubic bone and onto his fully erect cock. 

Fuck, he was as ready as she was. 

Instantly he grabbed the collar on her neck causing her to still her hand on his member. “Prove to me what you’re saying is no lie.”

She smiled as innocently as could be at him as she sunk down into a kneeling position. He might not have wanted to reveal his face just yet but he wouldn’t deter her from pleasuring him fully once again. Her hands found the fabric of his cloak and parted it revealing his member in the moonlight. She couldn’t see much of it in the dark night. But her hands were on it at once, tracing it, trying to commit it to memory by touch alone. Again he yanked at her collar. 

“No hands.”

She moved her hands behind her back more than willing to comply with his power trip. She brushed her face against the inside of his thigh smiling. Before starting the small kisses in all the areas surrounding his cock. He growled and tugged once more. Ok, so she still couldn’t find it in herself to be completely subservient. But, now she’d play the part. She ran her tongue from his sack all the way to the tip, before beginning to suckle on the salty tip. 

Vader had had enough of her teasing; he pushed in causing her to make those same wonderful gagging sounds as months ago. With one hand hooked into the collar, the other came to the back of her head and began to move her, fast. Her hands flew up instinctually to try to slow him by pressing against his thighs. But she had to stop herself, remembering his orders. She balled up her hands and barely stopped them from touching his thighs. Instead, she forced herself to relax against him moving all the tension to her hands and clutching at the ground for support. 

As abruptly as he started he pulled out of her mouth with a pop. The momentum caused her to sway. His hands caught her though and pulled her up. Her whole body trembled against him. He was now completely in control and she had no way of anticipating what he would do now. All of the ways he could take her flashed into her mind. All of it was so appealing. Now that she’d stopped fighting and truly let go she could enjoy this new phase in their relationship.

Would he take her here outside on the floor? Would he carry her inside and toss her on the nearest surface? 

He ended up doing none of that. Once he deemed her stable enough to stand on her own he stepped away, circling around her like a predator playing with his prey. She drew her legs together flexing every muscle trying to control herself. Already, she was so wet and without any underwear to stop it she was afraid she'd make a mess of her thighs even before they did anything. In a flash, Vader brushed the front of her skirt aside with one and inserted two fingers in her. She gasped and clutched at his shoulders in shock bucking into his fingers as they set a slow tempo. It couldn’t be but she swore it felt as if the fingers were flesh. They felt as solid as his mechanical hands before but with the texture of soft hands. 

His lips were by her ear still obstructed by the blasted hood. “It’s a horrible thing to want release but not being able to accomplish it. Those love notes you sent were torture. Now, I’m going to punish you for that bad behavior,” His thumb brushed against her sensitive bud and she moaned  _ Vader _ pleading to him. “I will not allow you to come until after you can confirm you’re carrying our child.” 

With that final verdict, he pulled his fingers out of her and shoved them into her gaping mouth. She tried to beg between her licking his fingers clean but that did not soften his heart. 

Finally, he pulled those fingers out from her mouth and hooked them on the collar tugging her towards the house. She found it difficult to keep up with fast strides only barely managing not to be dragged. As they approached the house the lights flickered off. He must have used the force to trigger the switches. It made her wonder when he’d reveal himself to her. Surely it had to be soon. 

Well, for now, it promised to be an eventful night. 

* * *

Padme awoke in the master suites bed, every muscle in her body ached from exertion. Last night Vader had tied her up using the chain from her collar, dangling her from the bed’s beams as he took her in every way possible. True to his word despite her being dripping in his seed he hadn’t allowed her to come once. She bit her lip in worry, surely he couldn’t plan to keep it up. At a minimum it would be weeks until they’d know she’s carrying life. Sighing she forced herself out of bed and into a warm sanisteam. 

Once she was out a servant droid was waiting for her in order to announce “ _ Our _ master is awaiting in the dining pavilion for your arrival for brunch, he expects you to wear  _ only _ the collar from last night.” and he promptly left her to, well it wasn’t to dress. 

She strode into the pavilion as Vader stood from his seat at the round table. She paused noticing it was the only seat at the table. He was still wearing the hood. She frowned. 

“Good morning, I hope you’ve rested well. I have plans for us today,” he said as he sat back down. His voice was level but she could swear she heard him smiling. Slowly she approached him until she was standing at his side. She suddenly became unsure what to do, she’d read about this scenario before where the subordinate sat kneeled on the floor being fed by their dominant. But, she couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at the thought. That scene didn’t sit right with her. Vader made the decision for her, he grabbed the collar and pushed her onto his lap, her back pressed against his front. With only the cloak to divide them, she could feel his already hard member against her ass. His hands were suddenly everywhere. 

They really were flesh! She gasped in surprise and tried to turn her head to catch a glimpse of his face, only for one of his arms to circle around her to hold her in place and the other to tug on her collar, forcing her to look ahead. “Behave and you’ll find your patience rewarded.” 

She nodded in agreement, feeling herself begin to dampen. Maybe if she followed his orders he’d show his face. But also, maybe if she followed with all the enthusiasm and passion he’d reward her with release. His lips pressed on her neck.

She saw stars, another gasp left her but it soon morphed into a moan as his tongue traveled along the most sensitive spots on her throat. 

“Now love, would you like to eat before anything else?”

She moaned in response. But her stomach betrayed her with its own sound. He chuckled, and for once it was not distorted and actual mirth shown through. The serving droid returned and placed various plates of fruit out for the couple. 

She would obey his every word, she said as much but that didn’t mean she couldn’t find ways to tease him just as he did her. Feigning settling in she moved and pressed her backside to his member while ‘adjusting’ for more room on the chair. She was pleased when she felt those subtle movements telling her he was flustered by her actions. How his hands dug into her body, how his hips rose in response, the hitch heard as he tried to draw in a breath. 

They didn’t waste any time with their meal and he soon moved her her face-first onto the table, ass up, her legs barely touching the ground as he pounded into her mercilessly. Really, she was the one to blame. Once he began feeding her fruit she kept taunting him with over-excited moans. It wasn’t the degrading scenarios she’d seen in dirty-holos and she was enjoying herself. At the point when he fed her a piece of juicy fruit by hand, she began to suck and moan on his fingers like she would his cock. And that was the breaking point, he lost self-control and threw her on the table and with no warning entered her, which was fine because her own display already had her wet enough. 

She screwed her eyes shut and pressed her head against her forearms- she was so close to coming, maybe she could keep it a secret and in his own lusty haze, he’d forget about it. But, her own internal muscle was starting to press down on his cock and that would betray her. Right as she thought that Vader pulled out and she cried out. “No, please”.

“Get fully on the table on all fours.” was the only response she received; it was detached but breathless. She did as she was told without any complaint, after all she wanted to see if he’d reward her. From her new position, she could see the shattered plates and dropped fruit from when he’d pushed her on the table. Luckily, the table itself was made of solid marble. It could hold a standing shaak on it. And a good thing too because she could feel him now on the table with her and as he reinserted himself, she threw her head back in a moan, like a howling loth-wolf. 

He covered her back fully with his body, pressing his face and lips to her neck. His hands, now uncalloused with what must have been new skin wrapped around her holding her in place. Grabbing at her boobs and squeezing, playing with her nipple. Going and digging his nails into her hips. He was fully around her, and again he picked up the pounding as before. She could feel him as his breath quickened and his cock twitched against her inner walls. But, in this position, there was little friction for her, not enough to reach her own heights, just enough to feel the spark.

With one last shout he came. While spilling inside her he slowed his motion to a simple roll of hips trying to milk every ounce of come from himself. But, he didn’t pull out in a hope that by trapping his seed it would give them a better chance of accomplishing their goal. 

He kissed her neck one last time before sliding out and getting off the table.

“Get on your back, eyes closed.” Once more she complied. Her breathing coming in fast, she felt the reveal would be soon. His hands came to caress her, running along every inch of her body tenderly. “Love, a lot was done for me to be able to be with you. I wish it were more. Please, try not to be disappointed in the results.” At that, he kissed right above her navel, where hopefully in a few month's time she would swell up with the symbol of their love. 

“Never,” she said strongly, despite her whole body trembling, she was ready for this. 

“Open them,” and she did, her mouth in surprise as well. It really confirmed what she knew. His mask was off and his limbs looked to be flesh. He was still unnaturally pale, but that wasn’t anything that rolling around on the beach couldn’t help. He had a lot of scarring but it wasn’t as bad as last time. The dent on the top of his skull was lessened, though still visible. She reached out and began to gently run her fingers along his face. His cheeks were sunken in and where the mouthpiece had been now left a scar line. But, none of it mattered. His lips were now free to be hers. Her fingers began to move down his body taking him fully in. She knew he had removed the hood after he tossed her onto the table, so it wasn’t surprising he was bare to her now. 

She held her breath as she looked into his eyes, they weren’t the Yellow and red-rimmed maniacal eyes of Mustafar but they weren't the clear sky blue she adored and hoped their child would inherit. Right now they were yellow-rimmed and a clouded yellow. Like the sky waiting for the clouds to part. 

“I love you no matter what,” she finally said while looking into his eyes, hoping that unlike when they were on Mustafar he’d believe her. 

He crushed their lips together. Exploring her mouth fully for the first time in years. Their tongues danced together for a while until both were left breathless. Pulling apart once more Vader collected Padme into his arms bridal style. He touched their foreheads together and gave her a chaste kiss. Smiling, for once at peace. 

“Don’t think your punishment is over,” he laughed and made his way to their bed. This wasn’t over, not by a long shot. 


End file.
